


Home

by Tyuo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Mentioned Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Mentioned Claude von Riegan, Mentioned Flayn (Fire Emblem), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shamir is in Fhirdiad in this fic, implied catmir, mentioned Alois, not the best fic out there but I did my best, we need cysithea crimson flower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyuo/pseuds/Tyuo
Summary: The battle of Fhirdiad is lost and the Immaculate One had been struck down. Cyril, being the only survivor of her crew, had been taken by desperation and deep sadness and couldn't stop revisiting the recent memories of the fight while still mourning for Rhea and the othersOr, in which Cyril mourned the fact that he didn't have a home anymore.Now in the midst of the after war, the young almyran must thrive to make a new home. Of course, the threat of Those Who Slither In The Dark still loomed around.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley, cyril & black Eagles students
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

That was it, the young Almaryan was ready to defend Lady Rhea from Edelgard. Even if the professor was with the traitor he will show no mercy. He was atop of his wyvern, waiting for Catherine to finish burning the City. While he always claimed that he would do anything in lady Rhea's name, he simply couldn't burn the city despite approuving to carry her order, seeing the innocent children and famillies were reminding him of his past, of how he was forced in the war as a child soldier for Almyra and fortunately, Catherine put a hand on his shoulders and said "go in the front lines boy, I will finish the job there. I don't want you to witness this nor bear the responsability"

Cyril was taken aback. Did she really mean it. This was a trap to test his loyalty towards Rhea even if she had reservation at first. Cyril replied, hesitation lacing his voice "I c- can do it, for lady-"

"say no more" Catherine interrupted him and then smiled "go while you can Cyril. I'm not blind to this. I may follow lady Rhea's orders, but I am not insensitive either damn it! The one who will bear the burden of carrying this is me. Besides, Shamir might withdraw her proposal."

Cyril forgot Shamir for while because of how heated and tense the atmosphere became. The young almyran nodded and said "ya know, thanks ya... for everything"

Catherine hugged him and went to work. It was a warm hug, one he had felt since Shamir.

\------

That was the last time he talked to Catherine and now laid her corpse within the burning ground and ashes. Multiple soldiers of both soldiers and civilians burned by Catherine were laying on the ground. Only him was alive, injured was in knees in front of the dragon form corpse of Rhea while Edelgard's troop were celebrating. Cyril was crying, internally complaining how much of a failure he was for not defending her. _'I'm sorry lady Rhea. I have failed ya'_ the wyvern raider thought. His wet eyes turned to the corpse of Shamir, which didn't make it better. He closed his eyes again to relive the sight of death of his mentor since it cannot escape his mind despite his wishes.

\------

Cyril saw with his above average eyes Edelgard with her troops marching towards them. Catherine was leading, having returned to her post and she screamt "Hold your ground everyone!" And unleash thunderbrand, the powerfull hero relics. Cyril flew high to slay some flying ennemies with his bow.

He was determined to save lady Rhea, to return home with her and Shamir, having friendly conversations with Ashe.

What he wished that won't come true ever is the fact that he wished to spend more time with Lysithea.

He learned how to read and write and they had that mutual connection that only they could understand with how hard working they are and how much they are looked down. However, after hearing Claude's defeat, his hope to see her again were crushed. The white haired girl meant a lot to him, this is why he told himself that she escaped and was simply waiting for the war to end before coming out of wherever she was. Cyril left a smiled at her irresistible own smile that he was weak to.

Now however was war, the final battle probably. He continued his way to slay ennemies with both axe and arrows depending on the situation. Shamir taught him well in bows, which he was greatful for. The battlefield was pure chaos, fire, ashes, fog, arrows, mages, infantry. Soldiers were dropping like flies. If it wasn't for the armor uniform's color of each party, nobody would have been able to recognized foes or allies. Cyril remembered that chaos when he fought the Goneril and knew it wasn't pretty.

The almyran flew low in order to hit his opponents with the axe. He was in a mission and decided to take out some other flying soldiers to ease the trouble of Catherine and the others. When he was about to shoot is arrow, he heard a famillar scream. Cyril's heartbeat accelerate when he saw laying on the ground his teacher. One who accepted him from the start since she took him as her apprentice. Shamir wasn't exactly what he would consider his "mom" But he could always confide to her when Rhea wasn't around.

"Shit, Shamir!" Cyril cursed in anger.

To his credit however, he didn't panic and shoot his arrow before going to her body. Cyril hide her behind a tree, got down from his wyvern, went to her side and pleaded "Shamir!"

The blue haired girl turned, drop of blood in her mouth, but smiled to the surprise of the young man. The smile was....serene, as if she had accepted death, which she did but there was more to it.

Shamir said "listen Cyril...flee while you can"

Cyril wasn't about to give up yet. He cannot lose her, he already lost Seteth, Flayn, Ashe and Alois.

Cyril shed a tear and replied "don't be ridiculous, I'm fixing ya up. Besides we can still win"

Shamir shook slowly her head and "Don't bother, it's dark magic and Professor was with the caster girl."

Cyril wondered if there was someone else beside Hubert that use dark magic.

Nonetherless she coughed some blood and continued "Cyril...we will lose. Flee, travel, make a new life or marry and settle down. Just don't stay here. Look"

as usual her sentences were short and concise to not waste breath and words. She pointed in a direction and Cyril saw to his horror Catherine laying dead, they were starting to attack Lady Rhea as well. Deep down, he knew Shamir was right. The other reason she seemed serene is because Catherine was dead and was about to see her in the after life.

Cyril decided to accept the reality and asked "tell me who killed you. I'm going to avenge you"

she didn't said anything at first and after a few seconds the blue haired woman said her last words "I'm proud..of you" and another star was added in the sky. He cried, but only for few seconds since this was a battlefield, but he will avenge them!

\------

Cyril was still looking at Shamir when that recent memory played out. He wasn't sure this is why she didn't said much about her killer, but he wished he didn't tried to go after her killer, because not only he failed, but he discovered a truth thay he wished he never would. In fact, when the young man's attention turned to Rhea again, this is where the most recent and painful memory he could never forget about. Yes, there was something that injured him the most besides the death of Rhea and Shamir

\------

Cyril was rushing towards Rhea, searching for a dark mage woman who killed Shamir at the same time. He saw Byleth and Edelgard fighting the immaculate one. He would first help the others as they were overwhelmed by the Adestrian army. His senses were more alert than ever. After shooting down some ennemies he heard a famillar feminine voice shooting **"Dark spikes!"** Towards a paladin.

He recognized the voice, but couldn't believe it until he could see her. He turned around and saw Dorothea and....Lysithea.

At that moment his heart shaterred in broken pieces that he didn't know if he would prefere dying or seeing this. The truth is that during the five years, he and Lysithea would often communicate via letters. For him these were his hapiness, being able to communicate at all was everything he could ask. When he grew eighteen year old, he wanted to ask her to marry him one day. Yes, he was in love with the white hair girl, the same girl who's smile made him weak to, but now that hope was gone the moment she joined Edelg- no the moment she killed Shamir and took the thunderbrand of Catherine to compensate her weak close quarters when using magic. He dashed with his wyvern towards Lysithea, anger having taken his brain.

Dorothea saw Cyril approaching and said "Lysithea look out!"

She turned and managed to block the blow just in time with the thunderbrand. Hadn't been the thunderbrand and the sword and strenght training, Lysithea noted she would have been clived in half. Lysithea looked at the wyvern lord and her eyes widened at the realisation. She said, understanding why he was trying to kill her. "Cyril....I'm sorry it had to be this way"

The almyrian boy looked at her with sadness, disbelief but soon showed eyes, burning with hatred and replied "then ya will die!"

He knew he wouldn't be able to beat her, magic was his weakness and Dorothea was on her side. Perhaps she would grant him a quick death and he would see everyone on the side. Lysithea use her powerful magic HadesΩ to kill him....or so it seems. Cyril knew his wyvern immediatly died on the contact of the magic and such they were falling. Cyril thought _'this is it'_ and closed his eyes. He lost consciousness for a few minutes. Lysithea did a glance at him with Sadness before going after the immaculate one.

"I don't expect nor ask your forgiveness....but you don't deserve to die in a place like this"

and left to her next target.

\------

Now he was on his knees, without wyvern, completly alone. Alois, Catherine, his mentor Shamir, his friend Ashe, Seteth, Flayn, Rhea... all of them didn't make it. Worst, the betrayal of Lysithea. Cyril was mourning for the lost of his figures, the ones that gave him a home to take care of, but now....everything he knew died. Unless he died somehow, he would be seen forever as the brute, non human Almyran if the young man stayed in Fodlan and he didn't want to return to Almyra either because of traumatic experience.

**He has no home anymore.**

Cyril heard voices, at first he didn't care, but after they coming closer he turned behind him with fear and......


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me again. I had ideas and so I will continue this beast. I think it's obvious who Cyril will end up with if you read the tags :)
> 
> don't expect a 50 chapter story. It will be around 10, maybe more, maybe less.

Cyril saw the red clothes of Edelgard approaching him and the fallen dragon. His first reaction in panic was to hide under the belly of Rhea. The young man knew there was a secret barrac inside the fort where he last heard lady Rhea and althought he couldn't stay there forever, he could sleep for the night and recover from his injuries, but he had to wake at the edge of dawn. Fortunately, his injuries were only bruises, so a good night of rest should do the trick. For now however is to stay silent from the empress. Edelgard said to Hubert who had soon joined his liege seconds earlier "I swear, I have the impression that not everybody died"

"lady Edelgard, I can send troops to search for the survivor and eliminate the snake"

"it won't be necessary Hubert. I have an idea who was bothering me, but I feel somehow he or she isn't a threat"

Cyril frowned, wondering what was she talking about. Still, the sight of the dark bishop was frightening and deadly. For the almyran, it always seems that the duo could kill or read anything with a simple sharp glare. They returned to their troops and Cyril used this time to escape. Once in the secret barrack, he noticed the bed was small and cozy. It was the closest thing he got as an actual room. It was still the night so without delay he climbed into the bed and fell into a deep slumber, fatigue taking over his hunger.

It was morning and the remaining Adestrian soldiers were patrolling the area. Cyril knew he had to make it fast and escape to the forest. He first check what he had with him. He had a map, his arrows, his bow, his axe and a bag with some water. Before leaving, the almyran checked his map. To his sadness and happiness, it was Lysithea who taught him how to read a map. It was strange to him, she was still lingering in his mind. Cyril didn't let it bother him and with his finger, trace a line on the map where to go. There was a village on the border of the Kingdom and had no strategic importance for the empire, so he should be safe he thought. Futhermore he could probably make it for the night if he hurried. Cyril took a hood and immediatly start moving, skillfully avoiding the knights and ennemies. Once outside of the destroyed capital, Cyril took a last look behind with sadness and disappeared in the forest.

It was a beautiful day and the leaves falling to the ground reminded the almyran the first day he entered into servitude of the Goneril. Cyril thought today was a day to mock him for his failure and suffering. After some hours of walking, Cyril's hunger was really starting to annoyed him, so he tried looking for a deer or something. Because he pride his more than good eyes, he jumped with ease on a tree branches and observe. After some minutes passing, Cyril finally saw a deer.

He took his bow and arrow and concentrated. It reminded him the first day of his apprenticeship with Shamir and his fake bow. At that time, it was fustrating that he couldn't use a real bow, but now realised the importance of patience. He shed a tear remembering he would never see his teacher again and shoot the dear straight in the belly. It was dead. Cyril started running towards it and with the fire camp he made earlier start burning the deer to eat. While he was eating, Cyril remembered Flayn telling stories while they were eating fish. The almyran rarely talked to Flayn so he didn't knew her much, but they were always in good term and would miss her a lot. After finishing eating, he took back the road and continued towards his destination.

After a while, there was two roads and what bothered Cyril is that they wasn't any written directions. So he took his map and read that by continuing forward, his trip to Ser Village will be shorter, at the cost that he must rejoin the main road of the forest and Cyril knew he couldn't afford to get detected. However, by turning left his trip will be longer, but no troops should come by there. Furthermore, none of them were treacherous or anything similar. For Cyril, the most sound decision was to turn left to avoid detection. Besides he should arrived by midnight. So Cyril turn left and start once again walking in the woods.

During the road, he must climbed the mountain, althought for a short while. Cyril found himself cold, but still manage to get through. Once again in the woods, the almyran heard footstep from a horse. Cyril was nervous, because the sound was coming down from the hill while he was on the high ground on the hill. So he tried to hid in the bushes, but to late. Cyril saw both Ferdinand and Dorothea. Both were surprised to see Cyril and stop the horse. The archer took his bow and arrow for self defense.

Ferdinand asked "whoah Cyril is that you?"

Dorothea continued "come on, we won't hurt you. Promise"

Cyril replied with a mix of fear and hatred "how could you say that? You...all of ya killed lady Rhea!"

Both got down from the horse and Ferdinand used his dashing smile, ignoring his remark about Rhea "because war is over. We have no reason to kill you"

"Besides, I think everyone have suffer enough" added the songtress with sadness.

Still, he wasn't convinced so he replied "don't approach me!" the duo ignored the warning and tried to approach the young boy, so Cyril shot the arrow, but Ferdinand blocked it easily with his dagger. Dorothea noted his aim was sloppy. Cyril was livid and clenche his teeth in fear when the duo came towards the young almyran. He closed his eyes waiting for his demise, but after few seconds, the dagger didn't come. Instead he saw Dorothea holding his hand in a soft manner that Cyril lost his grip on his bow. Cyril's guts told him they were telling the truth earlier so he reluctanly picked up his bow and put it on his back. For a while, Cyril stood silent. He didn't know what to say. How could he? They were enemies yesturday.

Ferdinand recognized the akwardness and said "I know what we did to Rhea and your hatred towards us is justify althought we don't know your story, but look, we won't apologies because this is what we believed in, but as a noble, my goal is to make sure everyone get to live happily and that include you too."

The songtress was still holding his hands, as a sign that she respect Cyril and understand his sadness. She added "I believe you are capable of vengeance, but it doesn't suit you unlike Hubert for example."

Cyril begrudgingly admitted they were right. No wonder Shamir didn't let him avenge her. Like Ferdinand said, they were fighting for a cause they believe in and they weren't evil by nature. Cyril unknowningly made the first step to get out of the cycle of hatred. Still he couldn't fathom why Lysithea, of all people, could betray them like a coward.

Returning to Dorothea, she asked with a genuine smile "where are you going?"

Cyril was sceptical telling them was a good idea. True, they weren't going to kill him, but that doesn't mean someone like Hubert of Edelgard wouldn't either. "How do I know yar friends won't go after me?" Cyril asked.

"Never mind. You are going to Ser Village?"

Cyril replied "how do ya know?"

Dorothea replied with her usual smile "we slept there last night. Being a the closest place we could find"

Ferdinand added "and while we did like the village, it is a village mostly for rich people, coming there to either retire or personal reasons. You won't be able to start anew there despite your work ethics"

Cyril sighed in desappointment, wondering what he would do. He noticed however that Ferdinand's seriousness shifted to a smile. He continued "but we need a lot of help at Embar. The pay is well and I know you work hard enough to get the job. It's perfect for you to start anew"

Cyril didn't expected such generosity from Ferdinand. he was however skeptical and asked "wouldn't Edelgard and Hubert chase me all across the world?"

"No worries, she is too busy and you are irrelevant as a threat. Besides, everyone likes you Cyril" replied Dorothea.

The almyran admitted they really care about their subject, ennemies or not. As much as it pained him, they were right. There was no downside and only positive outcomes on the offer.

Cyril replied seriously "alright. I'm going to Embar then."

"Come with us Cyril. I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, will take us in a nick of time"

Cyril was incredulous "but aren't you going to the wrong direction?"

Ferdinand proudly said "well yes and no, If we continued in your direction, our horse won't be able to travel the treacherous path. This is why we are simply trying to get to the main road. Come on, Spiki is big enough to carry three people"

Cyril knew they weren't going to let him go that easily. Sighed and admitting defeat, he replied "alright fine, I'm coming with you"

"then what are we waiting for!"

Cyril climbed behind Dorothea and the three galopped towards the capital of Adestria. When arrived on Embar at night, they took a inn to sleep. While Cyril was in his bed, he noted how nervous he was because of the capital. Still, tomorrow will be a long day and he needed rest so he tried to not think too much.

At the morning after breakfast that Ferdinand paid for the three of them, they went strolling in the streets to go towards the recruiter man. Cyril looked around the city, noting that everything was big. Ferdinand smile at him "impressive huh? Did you once went to a city"

Cyril replied "time to times when I was little, but ya know, I was living in the village."

Dorothea wasn't surprised by that and she asked "forgive me if it is a touchy subject, but do you miss Almyra?"

The young man stopped walking and paused. Ferdinand did the same. He replied, althought with an expression that speaks bitterness "No I don't"

Dorothea noted it was definitevily a touchy subject. Once at the job recruiter, the man said "searching For work?"

"Me" said Cyril plainly.

The man replied with disgust and ignorance "sorry, we don't engage alm-"

"pardon but I won't tolerate this. He is here under the recommandation of me, Ferdinand Von Aegir." Interrupted Ferdinand, angry at his remark. The estime of Cyril about the couple increased greatly at that. It was so long that the almyran didn't remember the last time he had been defended. Actually yes, the last was Lysithea.....he tried to not think about her, but it was hard.

The recruiter became nervous and replied "yes...my lord. What is your name?"

"Cyril" he nodded and said "you will start tomorrow. You see this man here?"

The trio turned "this is Rim, he is the overseer of your group and the one who will answer your questions. Our goal is to reconstruct Ariarhod, so your task is to construct and deliver the materials for the rebuilding. You get a free nights and food time at the inn here" Cyril nodded and gave his thanks.

Cyril turned to the couple and said "thank ya for your help and....you shouldn't have paid for breakfast"

"No worries. You know, back at the academy we haven't had the chance to talk, but the Black Eagle were always grateful for your hard work. What we did was the minimum"

"agree with Ferdie here. Even Lysithea would be happy we lent a hand to you."

Cyril cringed at the name and unknown to him Dorothea picked that up althought she didn't said anything. Ferdinand wave his hand at the overseer, which the latter came towards the trio when he noticed.

Rim said with a smile "glad to see you my friend"

"same" said Ferdinand and they shook hands.

Dorothea said in turn "my dear Rim, we want you to present a friend here" pointing at Cyril.

The middle age man turned to the younger and said "well well, I assume you are here for work?"

"yes sir" the almyran replied plainly.

Rim noted he wasn't chatty nor expressive, but got resolve. He felt he would like him a lot.

The orange haired man interrupted his thought and said "Rim, this is Cyril. He will be working under you. He is also almyran so he will face adversity here"

"no need to continue my friend. I will make sure the young lad is safe"

Dorothea nodded and said "Time for us to go. See you around Cyril, Rim" both gave their goodbyes in turn.

Rim turned to Cyril again "as you know, I'm Rim, your overseer. I'm friend with Ferdinand and we both fought together in the recent war. If you need anything, just ask"

"thank ya overseer"

Rim wanted to learn more about him "what did you do before coming here?"

Cyril hesitated, because he knew he would get in trouble for having such baggage. Rim however encourage him "this will stay between us"

Cyril felt pressure instead of being confortable "I was working for lady Rhea"

Rim sighed "that make sense why my friend asked me to help you. Others will try to bring you own, but I will make sure you can work confortably. As for you, you must adapt to your new life. It won't be easy, but I feel you got some steel here."

the young almyran nodded in gratitude and the overseer said amicably "I must go now, see you tomorrow" and both went to their separate ways. 

Cyril, while walking back to the inn, didn't know what to make of the overseer, but a gut feeling told him now that the couple mean no harm and can trust them.

Meanwhile, the duo were in the royal palace inside their room. Dorothea said to her future husband while sitting in front of the desk "he didn't digested Lysithea's turn to our side"

Ferdinand frowned in sadness "that is a shame. Commoner or not, I always thought these were meant together. I guess the war made it that way"

Dorothea was thoughtful but shook her head in disagreement "you think? I think it's the contrary"

"huh?"

"Cyril might be upset towards her, but I know his feeling never left. They will have to reconcile however"

"you're good at pick up these kind of stuff"

"who do you think I am? And I know exactly what to do"

"I will leave you to it then. I will prepare for the final push of the war" but Ferdinand kissed her instead and he pushed her in the bed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is in character there.
> 
> Yes I know my time-frame sucks, but this is fire emblem and when there is a 1000 year old green hair dragon, everything is possible :P
> 
> Yes I know Cyril hiding under Rhea doesn't make sense either I think ?
> 
> see you next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, if you guys did like it, I might continue this as a full fledge story.
> 
> I hope everyone was in character and was serviceable at least


End file.
